Calling Out
by Lao Tse
Summary: It all started with a friend request on Facebook. This is a development of one of my drabbles. You don't have to have read the drabble to understand.


This story is a one shot that I have developed from one of my drabbles, it's from the first chapter of my drabbles series, you can find the link to those stories on my profile. You don't have to have read the drabble to understand this.

I would love to know what you think of this and you still have the chance to let me know what drabble you would like to see turned in to a one shot from chapter two and chapter three, too.

_**Calling out**_

_~One Shot~_

Sam had just logged in to his Facebook account and one of the first things he noticed was the someone had sent him a friend request he clicked on it and when he noticed who it was he was surprised to see that it was Rachel Berry, he hadn't thought about her in a really long time and he hadn't seen her since the summer after they had graduated High School she had left to attend NYADA in the middle of August and he had gone to Notre Dame he somehow had been offered a full ride to the school, as long as he was a part of their football team and he had agreed to it without really thinking about it, it had been the only school that had offered him a full ride and he knew that the football team was good.

Sam accepted the friend request that Rachel had sent him, and he sent her a short message, and he smiled when he read the reply. This was how the two of them started out to get to know each other again.

They chatted over Facebook, it didn't take long before they had exchanged phone numbers and text messages were sent between them but it took about one more month before Sam had been the first one to call Rachel and when she had answered she had been really happy about Sam calling and she had told him that she had thought about calling him but every time she had been about to call she had chickened out and Sam had smiled when he had heard her telling him that, Sam couldn't believe that Rachel was scared of something like that, to call someone that was her friend.

Two months after the first call, it had been a weekly ritual for them to talk to each other on Sunday night's and they were telling each other about how their week had been and what was coming up the following week, and Rachel had built up the courage to ask Sam to add her to his Skype and that was the next step in their relationship, to see the other one.

Sam laughed when he realized that he couldn't see Rachel during their first vidoe call over Skype, "Rachel?" Sam called out as he tried to get her attention, he could imagine the look on Rachel's face as he heard her.

"_Sam."_

"Rachel, I can't see you," Sam said and looked at his computer screen, "do you have anyone there who can help you turn on your camera?"

"_No, and why does it have to be this hard,"_Sam heard Rachel move around things one her desk, _"do you know where the button to my camera is?"_

"Rachel," Sam almost sighed but he had a small chuckle in his voice as he listened to her, "why don't we just talk?"

"_okay,"_ Sam heard Rachel say and he heard how she sat down on her chair and let out a sigh, _"I'm sorry about this but if it helps you look really good."_

"You can see me?"

Six months after the first Skype call Rachel had gotten better on all things technology and Sam played with his hands before he pressed the button to call Rachel for their weekly video call, he waited and waited for Rachel to agree to the call, he had something that he needed and wanted to tell her.

"_Sorry,"_ Rachel said as Sam saw her face turning up on his screen, he smiled at her, _"I don't know what happened but I have something that I have to tell you."_

"I'm going to New York next month," Sam said before Rachel had a chance to say anything.

"Really," Sam noticed the happiness in Rachel's voice and he was glad that she sounded happy.

"yeah, and I was hoping that we could meet up and really meet in person," Sam said and he wanted to reach out and touch Rachel's face on the screen but he kept his hands to himself it would be so much better to really meet Rachel in person and really touch her, Sam shook his head, he needed to focus on something else and not the fact that he might be developing some kind of feelings for Rachel Berry, all that they had done was to talk or text each other, they hadn't met the other one in real life since High School, and Sam could tell that Rachel wasn't the same girl she had been then and he himself wasn't the same person either.

"_Of course,"_ Rachel said and Sam saw the big smile on her face, it was reaching her eyes and Sam himself couldn't help but smile at her,_ "and you should stay with me."_

That was a surprise for Sam to hear, he had planned on staying at a hotel but staying with Rachel might be a better idea, "okay," he replied but he was a bit hesitant about living with Rachel for the time he was in New York.

A month passed by really quick and before Sam knew it he sat on a plane to New York and he was going to meet Rachel for the first time in years, and he smiled when he thought about the girl, she had captured his heart, at first she had wormed her way in but the more he talked to her or texted her the more he himself had started to fall for her and it was in these last couple of weeks that he really had admitted to himself that it was more than friendship feelings from his side and he hope this time in New York would help him to know if there was something other than friendship from Rachel's side if not then he had to go back to Indianapolis and try and to get over Rachel.

Sam got off the plane and he saw Rachel standing and waiting for him, he didn't know why he did what he did, he pulled the backpack on and he began to ran to where Rachel was standing her didn't care about his other bags right now, it was like they had been forgotten when he had seen Rachel.

Seeing Rachel standing there a couple of feet from him, smiling as he came running, Sam knew that he would have dropped what eh had in his hands if he had had anything in his hands as he reached Rachel, he threw his arms around her, her he spun her around, this was not how Sam had planned on greeting Rachel, he had thought that a small hug and a hi would have been enough but it turned out that that wasn't the case. As Sam put Rachel down, he smiled at her, he ran his fingers through her hair, and he noticed how Rachel was playing with the tips of his hair, and he was smiling at her.

"Rachel," Sam whispered out when he stood there, with his hand resting on her neck, eh was looking to her brown eyes, they were filled with so much emotions, Sam licked his lips, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Sam," Rachel breathed out, Sam slowly leaned his face closer to Rachel's he could feel the warm air that was leaving Rachel's mouth as she was breathing, and that was what it took, Sam captured Rachel's lips in a kiss, it was their first kiss, and to Sam it couldn't have been any better.

Sam slowly played with Rachel's hair as he used his other arm to pull her closer, and he noticed that Rachel tighter her arms around him, and how she sighed in to the kiss, and Sam smiled as he ran the tip of his tongue along her lips, and a small came from Rachel and Sam took the chance to deepen the kiss.

"Why did you do that?" Rachel asked in a whisper when he broke the kiss, he hated the fact that he needed to breath he could have stood right here and kiss her forever.

"I just had to kiss you," Sam said and he look in to her eyes, "I can't say that I love you," Rachel looked at him, Sam could see the confusion in her eyes, "but I swear to God that I will love you one day, you Rachel Barbra Berry, are one of a kind, and you made me fall for you and I hope I pray to God or some other higher power that you feel the same otherwise I will be go over there," Sam pointed to a desk, "and re-book my flight home because I can't stay if you don't feel the same."

Rachel placed a finger over his lips, "you talk more than me," Rachel said and smiled at him, "and I do feel the same as you," Sam smiled and he kissed her one more time before he linked their hands together as they walked to go and grab his bags before going back to Rachel's apartment and Sam had a feeling that he wouldn't see much more than Rachel's apartment this time in New York but he didn't care because he had the girl.

And it all had started with a friend request over Facebook.


End file.
